


What’s for breakfast? Pancake and you.

by sanso161939



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanso161939/pseuds/sanso161939
Summary: 随缘阅读。接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。内容预警，及时避雷：oral sex，table sex，morning sex，finger fucking，另外对奶油说一句对不起！全是乱写的完全不知道自己在写什么，可以骂我，但是麻烦不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/You
Kudos: 4





	What’s for breakfast? Pancake and you.

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘阅读。
> 
> 接受不了金城碧海/你的话现在就关掉关掉关掉谢谢。
> 
> 内容预警，及时避雷：oral sex，table sex，morning sex，finger fucking，另外对奶油说一句对不起！
> 
> 全是乱写的完全不知道自己在写什么，可以骂我，但是麻烦不要上升爱豆本人谢谢。

睁开眼你的第一感觉是闻到了松饼的香味。

洗漱完从房间里走出来，你看到的是碧海正在开放式厨房里准备早餐的背影。

“啊，又吃松饼吗？这个礼拜吃了有四次了吧。”你隔着厨房的吧台和碧海说话，有一小点抱怨的语气。

“是哪个小笨蛋上次买了两盒松饼粉忘记了呀，都快过期了才想起来。”碧海转过身来，右手轻轻刮了一下你的鼻子。他的目光扫过你的下半身，微微皱了皱眉头。

“当心着凉。”

此时的你上身套了一件毛茸茸的居家服，下身只穿着底裤，露出了两条白腿，脚也光着踩在地板上。

“快去坐好，我打完奶昔就过来。”

碧海把松饼和枫糖浆放到你面前，然后端着自己那杯蓝莓奶昔坐到了你右手边。

“碧海，今天的奶油是不是挤得太多了啊。”你把枫糖浆淋在热腾腾的松饼，在和松饼接触一瞬间就沿着表面朝四周扩散开去，滴落到旁边的白色奶油上，一坨奶油瞬间凹陷下去在糖浆的重量下融化成半流动的液体。你用叉子挑了挑旁边的水果，有草莓，奇异果，芒果都是你喜欢吃的。

“抱歉抱歉，因为奶油好像快用完了，索性就想着全都挤出来好了。”碧海用吸管喝着奶昔说道，“啊说起来，一会儿去超市要记得买喷射奶油。”碧海把奶昔放到一边，从餐桌的抽屉里取出了笔和便签条，开始罗列起了采购清单。

今天是周六，除了一会儿去超市采购，没有其他安排。

“嗯，明天要不吃法式吐司吧，那要买厚吐司和黄油。还有，想再做一次上次的菌菇酱，你说挺好吃的来着，那蘑菇…啊，还有法棍…”碧海用只有你们俩听得到的音量自言自语着，右手握着笔在便签条上写下一件件商品的名字，左手的中指和无名指不自觉地抵在嘴唇上，嘴巴微微撅起，似是在思考。

就是这样，可爱死了，你心里盯着他此时的样子在狂叫。

碧海的手指特别长，而且指节分明，中指的关节显得稍大一些，小拇指的指节略微向外突出。现在他手上既没有戴戒指也没有戴手镯，反而透露出白净。而戴着戒指的时候他常常会不自觉地用另外一只手去转动戒指。他有时候会带两三个黑色的戒指扣，显得手指更加修长。握着叉子或者勺子的时候手背上会浮起青筋。碧海做厚蛋烧时一手拿着平底锅，一手夹着筷子翻动蛋卷，手腕内侧的血管若隐若现。你喜欢看他捏着墨镜，捏着法棍片，捏着葡萄的时候，小指会微微翘在一边。还有他比yeah的时候，下面三根手指轻轻地搭在一起。

只要一联想起来，许多生活中的场景就闪现在你的脑海。

碧海似乎是写完了，扣上笔盖放下笔。右手端起奶昔杯，左手捏着吸管又喝了几口。

“我先去换衣服。”他站起身来，你的思绪被他的这句话打断了，注意力回到松饼上，加快了进食的速度。

碧海从房间里换好衣服出来的时候，你站在桌边正准备收拾餐桌上的盘子和杯子。他从你后面抱上来，把鼻子埋在你发间问你：“吃饱了吗。”你把松饼和水果都吃完了，不过还是剩下了一些实在是太腻人的奶油。

“吃饱了，多谢款待。”你回答着他，头向后靠了靠，手上的动作没有停下。

“可是我没有吃饱怎么办…”说着你可以感受到他亲了一下你的头发。

你刚想装作严肃地开口说“谁让你只喝奶昔的”，结果他冷不丁地就把你翻过身来面对着他。此时你的腰正好靠着餐桌的边缘，面对着碧海你看清了他今天的装扮。里面那件纯白色的好像丝绸质地的衬衫有着夸张的领子，外面搭了一件竖条纹的同色休闲西装外套。领口松开了两颗扣子，却刚好遮住了他胸口的那颗小痣。脖子上叠戴了两条款式不同的细链。是新买的吗，怎么没有印象，你微微偏过头想。目光继续往下，有点意外，他今天穿了一条膝盖以上的黑灰色中裤。你想起来他最近好像特别喜欢穿露出膝盖的裤子。之前你开玩笑地对他说是不是还在怀念幼儿园时候穿短裤的时光。那一次他在黑色的运动中裤下面配了一双黑色中长筒袜。但是今天没有穿，露出了他小腿上紧实的肌肉和完美的线条。

你收回原本撑在桌沿的手勾住碧海的脖子，光着的两只脚感觉凉凉的，于是你踩上了他的棉质拖鞋。脚趾还在他的脚踝处不安分地蹭了蹭。

碧海的手伸进了你居家服的下摆里，捏了捏你的腰。

“想吃你…”碧海的脸朝你靠近缩短了你们之间的距离，鼻尖轻轻地贴了贴你的，你听到他低沉的声音。

你收回右手拉下了自己居家服的拉链，里面什么都没有穿，仿佛在告诉他“请开动吧”。

碧海脱掉了你的居家服扔在地上，托住你的大腿把你一把抱到坐在桌沿上，你突然悬空的两条腿在空中晃了晃，膝盖触碰到了他裸露着的小腿。上身的皮肤暴露在空气中让你感觉确实有一点凉意。

他左手撑在你身侧的桌沿上，右手把你左边的头发捋到耳后，接着手心覆在你的脸颊上摩挲着。你伸出手勾住了碧海颈上的细链，把他拉近你。他的双唇和你的轻轻相贴。一开始这是一个很温柔的吻。你的两只手抓着他的肩膀，大拇指摩挲着他的锁骨。慢慢地他试探性地把舌尖伸进你嘴里，你立刻送出自己的舌尖迎了上去，让他尝到了你口腔里还残留着的香甜的奶油的味道。渐渐地碧海像一个克制不住的嗜甜的小孩子一样，缠着你的舌头似乎要你给他更多甜头。你脑内不知怎么想到了海酱要是穿着淡蓝色的园服，戴着亮黄色的小帽子在你面前对你说“trick or treat”你肯定一秒被萌化，拿出一把又一把的糖果塞进他的小背包里，还不忘要在他肉乎乎的小脸上啵唧出好几个唇印才罢休。突然你感觉到碧海的牙齿点了点你的舌尖，似是察觉到了你的走神。这时你才回过神来，在自己面前的才不是什么幼儿海酱，而是敏锐地发现猎物就一定要吃到嘴里的一匹狼。

你的指尖推了推他的胸口，似是喘不过气要他松开。碧海转而开始攻击你的脖颈，沿着胸锁乳突肌一直向下舔吻到锁骨，时不时你可以感觉到他的犬齿摩擦过你的皮肤表面。他故意避开了你的胸部，从乳房中间，肋骨中间舌尖一路滑到肚脐。他的舌尖在肚脐里打着转，你感到有点痒痒的。随着越来越往下的动作，碧海跪在了地板上，他张口含住了你底裤边缘上小小的蝴蝶结，一边含还一边咬住向外拉扯，再松口，底裤的松紧带就弹回你的腰上，他似乎很喜欢这样子的恶作剧，在这方面确实像个小孩子一样，你心里想着。碧海不紧不慢地动作着，好像是在仔细寻找从哪里下口。双手放在你的大腿上，仿佛想要捂热自己的掌心似的。你被碧海撩拨得下面已经湿了，你知道只要他稍微分开你的两条腿就可以看到你底裤上变深了的一小块水渍。想到这里你还是不由自主地又夹紧了一点自己的双腿。

你的双脚碰不着地板，为了保持平衡，两手从他肩上收了回来，向后撑在餐桌上。没有估计好距离，你摸在了身后还没来得及收走的松饼盘子里，左手手指上沾满了没有吃光的奶油。你略微向右后方转身想要去够餐桌中间的纸巾，碧海的余光看到的这一幕，他站起身来，抓过你左手的手腕就把你的手指往自己嘴里送。他把你葱白的手指一根一根地含在嘴里吮吸，你的指尖被他口腔真空包围的感觉甚至让你以为要被破皮吸出血来。他的舌头擦过你的指缝，再上下舔过整根手指把沾上的奶油全都融化在自己嘴里。连手心里沾到的一小点白点也舔得干干净净，你可以感觉到他的舌头在掌纹间摩擦，他温热的鼻息吹在你的掌心里。他又抓过你的手指放回到盘子里，沾来了更多的奶油然后捏着你手腕上那块骨头引着你的手尽数抹到了你的胸口，你的乳房上，你的乳尖上。你就像一只提线木偶一般被他操纵着。他像小孩子吃完生日蛋糕最后舔尽残留在玻璃纸上的奶油一样再一次把你手指上的奶油都卷进自己嘴里，让他们在自己嘴里融化成甜腻的液体，然后一口咽下。他放开了你的手终于开始把注意力都集中在你的胸口。此时纯白色的奶油衬着你微微泛着粉红的胸口，仿佛是在你身上创作出的裱花一般。

碧海在你面前咽了一口口水，这个动作被你尽收眼底。你的左手抓紧桌沿，留下了一道水渍。

“我开动了。”碧海轻声说。

碧海埋头在你胸口的样子给了你一种他真的在享用你的错觉。他一手托着你的乳房捏了捏，大拇指把乳尖上的奶油抹开在乳晕上，还轻轻抠了抠上面的小孔。然后迫不及待地亲了亲，再张开嘴含住。被冷落多时的乳尖终于感受到了湿润温暖的口腔的照顾，他的嘴唇离开的时候还抿了抿，舒服得让你不禁仰起头叫出了声。另外一只手指从你的胸骨角一路滑到剑突，因为指腹下有了奶油的润滑，动作起来更加顺利，再用舌尖一路从下往上舔，留下一条水渍。

碧海恋恋不舍地从你胸前抬起头，一边在你的脖颈上又落下几个吻，一边膝盖挤进你双腿之间。他又和刚刚一样跪了下来，此刻他的视线与你的下身平齐。碧海顺着你的小腿肚一路向上摸到大腿内侧，不急着脱下你的底裤，而是把遮挡着你小穴的那块布料拉到一边。涨红的花瓣已经微微张开，藏在中间的小穴轻微收缩。不等你反应过来，他已经一口含上了你的两片泛着水光的花唇。碧海在花唇上下来回舔，来回吸，上嘴唇时不时擦过花瓣上面的阴蒂，但是又不直接含住那颗小豆豆。你的小穴开始分泌更多的爱液，他的舌头流连在穴口，探进一点点舌尖又收回来，弄得你痒痒的。

“碧海，碧海…上面也舔一舔，好不好，嗯…啊…好痒…”你自己忍不住想要伸手下去抚慰，却被碧海一把抓开放到了桌子上。

碧海正忙着的嘴没有空回答，随着他从鼻子里发出“嗯”的一声，鼻息吹拂在你的阴蒂上，突如其来的一下让你又忍不住音调更高地娇喘了出来。

碧海把你的底裤又往旁边扯了扯，含住了你的阴蒂，用口水润湿它，再吸住，缓慢的节奏快把你逼疯了，你一手摸过自己的胸一手抓着桌子边缘想要把自己的下身向前送。你悬空的一条腿直接踩上了碧海的肩膀，爽到脚背绷劲蹭过身下人的背肌。碧海看出了你的焦急，舌头开始快速地拍打在阴蒂上，快感直冲你的神经让你大脑一片空白，你不自觉地扭动着身体，下身兴奋得流出了更多的液体，都被碧海全部吃进嘴里。他含住你的下身就像是在品尝一只鲜嫩多汁的蜜桃。伴随着下身黏腻水声的是你断断续续的喘息声。这种感觉和kisstoy那种吮吸小玩具完全不一样，你不知道下一秒碧海是会用舌头打着圈划过你的阴蒂，还是把它含在双唇之间抿一抿，又或者是像是吃果冻一样吸住。

你下身紧贴着的餐桌那块满是你流出来的液体。你失神地仰头大口呼吸着，手绕到了碧海的脖子后面，把他的发尾捻在手心。是不是又有点长长了，此时此刻你脑子里似乎只能思考这一件事。

趁你还没反应过来，碧海拉着你的两只细细的脚踝站起来，把你的脚后跟放到桌面上，这样敞开双腿的姿势让你更加难为情。你的手又向后撑了撑以保持平衡。碧海的手又去够桌子上那盘奶油，沾满了手指这次全都抹在了你的花穴口。就着滑腻腻的奶油，碧海直接把中指一插到底。他在里面抠弄着才让你有了他的手指到底有多长的实感，好像一下就能捅到你的敏感点。碧海又加了一根食指，两指并拢在你的穴里一起一抽一插到底，大拇指还时不时揉一揉你被冷落的阴蒂。之前你对他的手指的幻想现在又全部浮现在了你的脑海里。你喜欢他手指上的关节发出的咔咔声，你喜欢他修长的笔直的中指，你喜欢他修剪的光滑圆润的指甲，你喜欢他十个都透着淡粉色可以看到半月痕的指甲盖，你喜欢他的手指蹭过你的脸颊好像拂过琴弦，你喜欢他的手指夹着你的乳尖在指缝里摩擦，你喜欢和他做爱时他的手指游走在你身上各处。

碧海加快了手指抽插的速度，时不时带出了一些白色半透明的液体。指腹蹭过阴道内壁的同时他的两指又微微向上弯曲不断刺激着你的敏感点，大拇指也不停地揉搓着阴蒂周围，快感成倍增加。你张着嘴仰着头只能发出呜咽。他主动凑上自己的嘴唇和你的紧紧相贴，把你叫不出口的呻吟全都堵在嘴里，你和他相接的双唇中漏出“呜呜”的声音还有交换口水的啧啧水声。你抓着他的后背没有精力思考是不是把他的外套给弄皱了。

“碧海…嗯，嗯…碧海…再快点…”你离开了他的唇，把嘴唇贴在他耳边说道。

你舒服到两条小腿痉挛着，脚跟从桌面上滑下来，你索性把两条腿勾住了他的腰，想要更多地接触他的身体。

最后，光是靠他的手指的抽插你就被做到高潮。

你身子向前倾，微微打颤的双腿无力地从碧海身上掉了下来。你保持着坐在餐桌上的姿势整个脑袋都埋在碧海肩膀上。他来回抚摸着你的后背像是在安慰一只体力透支的小动物。但是你还是觉得不够，想要更粗更大的东西捅进来，在你体内翻搅，你想要碧海的阴茎插进来。

“舒服吗?”碧海凑近你耳边问你。

“当，当然舒服了…”你的脸又往他肩膀上蹭了蹭，心里抱怨他怎么又问出这么直球的问题让人难为情。

你终于肯抬起头，捧起碧海的脸，手指摸过他修得仔细的眉毛，你凝视着他的下睫毛，短短的，之前他好像有在偷偷用睫毛增长液，想到这里你还是觉得碧海过分可爱。你抬起自己的膝盖顶了顶碧海的下面，声音里透露出一丝不易察觉的急切：“不做吗？”

他抓着你的脚踝制止了你作乱的小腿，说：“避孕套昨晚都用完了，等去超市买了回来再做。”他的手一把就可以圈住你的脚踝，他挠了挠你的脚心，凑到你耳边说：“回来你想做多少次都可以。”

一瞬间刚刚从你脸上褪去的红潮又浮了上来。你一把推开他从桌子上下来。丢下一句“你把餐桌收拾了，我去洗洗换衣服”就啪嗒啪嗒地跑回了房间。

超市里，碧海正一手推着购物车，一手插在口袋里视线扫过货架上一排排五颜六色的功能饮料。清单上罗列的东西都已经放好了，还有一堆零食也被你扔了进来。这时你又一路小跑过来往车里扔了两盒什么东西，然后拉起碧海的手就催着他赶紧去结账。你故意不看他，就像是你不愿意承认对马上回家要发生的事有什么期待一样。

碧海的视线落回到购物车里刚刚被你扔进来的两盒避孕套上面，勾起嘴角微微一笑。


End file.
